Who The Hell Is That
by Huarta
Summary: When Ell threw the sword and it went through the mirror, Tamara was the one who went to go get it. When Tom confronted Tamara, Ell accidentally grabbed the wrong person and pulled Tom into the other dimension, also Matt dropped the mirror and it broke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my irony fic for my competition me and my friends are having, because we all know I don't like heterosexual relationships unless they are really, really good (Marichat, Jadekat, JaneGam) so for the sake of irony I will write this. I like TomTord so I made this, hahah I hope you enjoy, and I'm so sorry for making this piece of shit.

* * *

"MATILDA WATCH OUT"

Matilda was picking up her mirror, when she heard her friend Ell shout from behind her. She had looked towards Ell, holding up the mirror in front of her, not expecting the sword that came at her and went through the mirror. She jumped and almost dropped the mirror in the process. In this moment she realized that the genie dude was gone and Ell looked worried.

She looked down at the mirror.

"It seems like it's gone wherever this mirror went!"

Tamara quirked a brow and walked over, "Well isn't that obvious"

Matilda pouted at Tamara, and her rude mocking tone.

Tamara simple patted her hair before looking into the mirror then speaking up, "Should I get your sword?"

Ell just shrugged, "Sure, try not to die"

Tamara just scoffed and put the mirror on the floor, jumped down into it.

There was a series of flashing colors, then she was coming out at the other end, and instead of falling down she was sideways. Saving herself from falling on her face, she skidded to a halt when she came out from the mirror.

She heard something behind her, whimpers actually, and looked behind her to see three males, one that pretty much looked like a male ell, a male Matilda (right down to the purple sweater and green jacket) and finally a male who looked like a male version of herself.

He got over his shock first, blinking at her in awe.

She turned from them and grabbed Ells sword and the donuts that it was stabbing, walking to the mirror. She turned to look at the males in front of her, "So uh... this is weird, I didn't think that the mirror would lead here... but uh I'll just take these and leave..."

"Hey! You are not taking our donuts!" The male version of her said, grabbing the other end of the box, she quirked a brow as he moved in front of the mirror.

"I'll take what I want, and what I want are these donuts, I didn't go against a monster for nothin'"

Before the other could say something, an arm reached out (a familiar arm wearing a familiar sweater) and grabbed the males sweater. With surprising strength he was pulled through the mirror with a shocked yelp.

The male Matilda shrieked and dropped the mirror, breaking it on the ground.

It was silent for a few moment, before Tamara slapped her forehead.

The male Ell stood up and looked shocked between the mirror and her, he cleared his throat and smiled hesitantly

"Uhm... What exactly just happened" He raised a brow, and looked at the male version of Matilda, who was now just staring at Tamara with a blank face. Tamara sneered at him, making him look intimidated. He stood up and hid behind the male Ell.

"Eh, I don't know but there goes my only chance of going back, great going"

"Wait you live in a mirror-"

"No I live in a house, I just jumped through a mirror to get my friends sword back"

"O-Oh, whose your friend"

She crossed her arms, her void eyes seeming to stab into him, "Her names Ell. My names Tamara, and our other friends name is Matilda"

He hummed, "I'm Edd, this is Matt, and the one that was just dragged through the mirror is Tom"

Matt walked up to Tamara, once he realized she seemed like a female Tom, tilting his head and examining her with narrowed eyes. He poked her in the shoulder, "Hey don't touch" she said while smacking his hand away. He just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Tom?" He tilted his head, looking her up and down.

"So like you are a female version of Tom I'm guessing"

"Ehh, I guess, probably" Tamara said while taking out her bottle of Smirnoff, making Edd roll his eyes and stuff his hands into his pockets, "Yup definitely, he has an addiction to that shit"

"It's not shit it's-"

"Your holy liquid, yeah Tom says that all the time" Edd smiled when saying this, finding it funny that a female version of him would be... so him.

"I'm guessing Matt-"

"Yes?" Said man poked his head from around the corner, where she knew the kitchen was because this looked exactly like her house.

"Is a male Matilda... and you are a male ell... Hm..."

"This is weird"

"You said it"

Matt walked over eating a chocolate bar, "Someone said my name" however she could barely understand him, as he spit chocolate on her face. Her eye twitched and she grabbed the bar and threw it on the ground, "Don't talk with your mouth full, that's disgusting"

"So uhm," She looked over at Edd, who was rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm guessing we have to fix the mirror, so you can go back, but for now you can stay in Tom's room, or your room, do you live in the same house?"

"Yeah, I know where it is, I can get there"

So with that she just walked to her room, exactly where she knew it was. When she opened the door she was hit with the smell of light musk, cologne and Smirnoff. She shrugged at the smell, sort of already missing the soft smell of Smirnoff mixed with peach and wild berries. She looked around the room, it just seemed like a more boyish version of her room, with male clothes... and underwear.

For some reason seeing a males under wear on the floor wasn't that awkward, and she wasn't disgusted by it (her panties and/or bras were probably on the floor too, cleaning a was too much work)... probably because it belongs to her.. or her male self.

She yawned, even though it was still daylight, and decided to take a nap for now, see if they find out a way to fix it. She learned a long time ago to not question things that happen to her and her roommates.

She stared out the window, as she slowly fell to sleep not noticing the two males watching from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tamara woke up from her nap, it was because someone was poking her cheek. She grumbled and weakly tried to slap the hand away.

"Fucoff..."

It poked her cheek again, and she tried to ignore it. The hand went to grab at the pony tail, but she ignored it.

The hand then started petting her, making her feel peacefull. She nuzzled her face into the fluffly white pillows. She heard a few giggles, and finally opened her eyes to glare at her roommates who thought that waking her up was a good idea.

Except they weren't her roommates.

Oooh right, she was stuck in another dimension where her roommates are males.

She blinked up as her vision clearned. She was laying on her back, Matt hovering over her because her head was now on his lap. He was smiling widely while touching her hair that he let loose. Edd was sitting on the other side of the bed, with a shit eating grin.

She glared at Matt, who froze in his petting, and leaned back a bit. Despite being a full grown man he seemed childish already, but why the hell did she expect less from a male version of Matilda. He smiled and kept petting her. It honestly didn't feel that bad, and would be soothing. Keyword: would.

She threw him off the bed as she sat up, watching him fall off the bed before turning to Edd.

"Did you find a way to get me back to my own dimension or are you just here to mess up my hair?' He said as she put her hair back up in her ponytail. Whenever she had it down it would curl up at the bottom, defying all gravity and going up. Matt had tried to grab for it but she slapped his hand away.

"Uh no, we wanted to talk to you but you were having a nap so we left you alone for an hour to try find something else to do, but then when we came back Matt started playing with your hair and it was hard to tell him to stop"

Her eye twitched, and with a smirk she got up from the bed and stepped on Matt, who was about to get up and was now whimpering under her. She stepped off him and put her hands in her pockets, while looking at Edd,

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Edd just looked at Matt then smiled at Tamara, "Oh we just wanted to get to know you, I mean you are a female version of our friend"

Tamara smirked, "So he lets you call him your friend?"

Edd looked to the side, "Well ehh... not really..."

Matt was curled up by the bed, but then he rolled over to Tamara's feet, arms behind his head, "Timiri-"

"Tamara"

"-You smell like peaches" He grinned. Tamara and Edd blinked at him, before they decided not to say anything and just continue on with their conversation.

"Eugh I dont want to be standing, lets go talk in the living room"

When the three made it to the living room, Tamara took a seat in the middle of the two, Matt on her left and Edd on her right. Tamara turned on the TV, sitting back.

For some reason it was easy for all of them to sit back and feel relaxed, even if one of them they barely knew.

"Hey Tom- I mean.. uh"

"Tamara"

"Right, Tamara, how old are you"

"Not answering"

"Are you seriously one of those girl wh-"

"Nah I honestly dont care, but obviously I'm the same age as you"

"Right..."

It was silent for a while, as they continued to watch whatever was on the TV.

That is until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at Matt, who was intently watching the TV. She looked back at the TV, ignoring how Matts hand caressed her head. Matilda would always do the same, though Tamara would always tell her to stop. (She let her do it when she was completely smashed, or whens he felt like it, and those times were rare).

She sort of missed Matilda, and Ell.

"How do you keep your hair so soft"

"I shower"

"I do too, every three days!"

"Every two days, and your female counterpart forces me to use hair products"

"What type?"

"I forgot the name"

Edd turned to look at them, "So Tamara, whats our personalities like in your dimension?"

Tamara tilted her head up and thought about it, "Well... Matilda is a total klutz, she can also be pretty vain and forgetfull, she also can't stand whenever me or Ell dont treat ourselves right, like our hair is too messy and uncared for, or our skin is the same. She also likes cherries... and lemonade. Ell is a lot like you Edd, but like... more childish and cracking stupid puns, she also makes light of a stituation when Matilda can't. She's a good roommate, though at times she's quite stupid and a pain in the ass. She's the uh... friendly one out of our group, the welcoming one?"

Tamara shrugged, she shouldn' be missing them already, after all it's only been 4 hours since she's last seen them, it wasn't that long ago.

Edd smiled, "They seem nice"

"I guess... Hey does Tom have smirnoff here?"

Edd frowned, "I-I don't think so" he said. She shrugged, not noticing how Matt and Edd shared a knowing look. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking about the situation she was in. She was stuck in another dimension until they fixed some magic mirror, but how the hell were they supposed to do that?

They could glue it together.

"Do you guys have glue"

Despite asking she stood up and walked into the kitchen, going to the droor where the junk was in. She looked through it, as Edd followed her in the kitchen. She found glue, but it was almost empty.

"Hey Edd I'm going to the store to go get glue"

Edd raised his brow, "Why?"

"To get glue"

"For..."

"The mirror"

"You think that will work"

Tamara shrugged, "It might, but we should give it try"

Edd nodded, "I'll come with you"

"No it's fine"

"I'm going to follow you"

"I know"


	3. Chapter 3

Tom let out a yelp when the back of his hoodie was grabbed, and was pulled back by a hand into a barrage of colors that flew to fast for him to recognize.

He fell back onto the person behind them, hearing a girlish yell. He rolled off the person under him and looked beside up at the person who sat up and were on their knees, "Tamara why did you take so- you are not Tamara"

Tom did a doubletake, narrowing his eyes at the stranger who looked like Edd.

"Edd?"

The woman made that expression that Edd made when he was confused, "It's actually Ell, where is Tamara.."

"Tamara? You mean that chick that came out of the mirror and tried to steal our donuts?"

"You mean" much, "these donuts?" munch much.

He looked behind him and saw another woman that looked likea female version of Matt.

"Yeah those, some sword just appeared and a stranger that looked like me came through and stole our donuts and now i'm here"

The Ell person just hummed and held a finger to her chin, "Hm... seems like the mirror leads to a dimension where we are males Matilda" She said turning to 'Matilda'. Matilda just nodded her head, stuffing her face with donuts.

"Uh I'm right here?" He said, eyes narrowing.

"So whats your name? Must be something with a T"

"Yeah it's Tom"

"Of course, I'm Ell and this is Matilda, the girl you saw was Tamara"

"So... Female versions of my roomates, great, I'm not even going to question it"

Tom jumped when he turned around to be greeted with Matilda's face. Her faced was blank, as her gazed went to his hair.

"Oh no" he heard coming from Ell.

"Whats wrong wi-"

He jumped back when Matilda grabbed his hoodie. She stared at his hair in a mixture of digust, awe and shock. He looked back at Ell who was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITH YOUR HAIR SO- SO- SO DIRTY AND JUST-"

He blinked trying to make sense of the situation, getting scared by this female version of Matt who was almost frouthing at the mouth and being attacked by said female.

"TO MY ROOM NOW!" she yelled as she grabbed Toms hand and pulled him into a familiar hallway to a set of stairs. He looked back as Ell ran to catch up to him, giving him an embarassed smile. He glared at her, making her take a double take before she rolled her eyes.

The only one able to do that was Edd or Matt or-

Yeah no not happening.

He stumbled when they ran up a set of stairs, into Matilda's room. It was.. like Matts, with pictures of Matilda, but more girly. He was forced to sit down in a chair, and when he tried to get up and get out of this madness, Matilda grabbed some rope and tied him down to the chair.

Ell just watched from behind, smiling lightly.

He struggled to get out, looking at Ell pleadingly.

Matilda dissapeared into the washroom.

"Hey uh Ell can you get me out of here"

Ell just giggled, "She's not going to leave you alone until she does this"

"But just- HELP ME"

Ell giggled again and walked downstairs.

Tom groaned and threw his head back in frustration.

He snapped his head back up when he heard Matilda come into the room with a huge makeup box.

"Shit"

* * *

Tamara hummed as she walked down the aisle, Edd following her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tamara was carrying one of those shopping baskets.

Tamara stopped suddenly, making Edd who was on his phone crash into her back. He stumbled back and looked at what she was looking it.

It was the party stuff isle with things like fireworks and horns. Tamara was focused on the 'Silly string' can. They both looked at each other, before Tamara grabbed four cans and threw it in the basket. Edd grabbed three more.

* * *

Matt looked away from the TV to stare at the door which had just opened. Standing there was Tamara and Edd, carrying cans of Silly String and glue. They both walked to the middle of the room and dropped everything to the floor.

"So uh.. whats with the silly string guys?" Matt asked pointing to the pile that the two were going through. Tamara stood up and went to go grab the mirror.

Edd looked at Matt before he looked at Tamara who was holding the mirror. Matt just shrugged and looked back at the TV.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No but we have to try it anyways"

Edd scratched the back of his neck, "So uhm... bye?"

Tamara looked at him and shrugged before jumping on the mirror.

It broke again.

"Fuckin-"

"Wait Edd isn't Halloween tomorrow?"

While Tamara was picking up the mirror and pieces that had come off Edd put his hand on his chin and hummed, "I think so"

Matt grinned, "Can we-"

"No"

Matt pouted at Edd, who was already walking away to get another glue bottle

* * *

Tom looked in the mirror.

Even though he went through all that torture... his hair didn't look or feel that bad. It actually felt better than it had ever been. Although he takes a shower every two day he only ever uses no name brand shampoo.

Matilda, as he learned was her name, was looking proud at her work. It still spiked up but was softer and shiny, it also it wasn't as gravity defying.

Ell hummed in appreciation, before she looked like she just realized something.

"Wait so basically you are a male version of our friend, so where did she go? Probably to your dimension but how to we get her back..." Matilda walked over to Ell.

"We could just make him walk into it, and try get to the other side"

"Fine by me"

Matilda ran down the stairs after Tom said that, going to look for the mirror. Tom thumbed the strands of hair that were falling into his face, idly twirling them between his fingers. He turned to Ell who was still looking in the direction Matilda disappeared to.

"So uhm-"

"I GOT THE MIRROR"

Matilda ran up the stairs holding the mirror, holding it in front of her and grinning at the two of them.

Ell nodded and turned to Tom to finish what she was going to say, "So when you get back throw the female version of you back. It was nice meeting you Tom"

Tom grunted and walked to the mirror and tried going into it, which was awkward and embarrassing because how was this supposed to work. It obviously didn't work so he grabbed it and put it on the grown and stepped on it.

Nothing happened.

"Well shit..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So guys, i mean guy and girl, I mean is that sexist, no wait guys is sexist, I mean, fuck, Tom and- I mean Tamara and-"

"Holy optical light colors Matt will you shut the fuck up"

Matt froze in his rambling, as Tamara slapped her forehead with a groan.

Tamara and Edd were sitting at the table, the morning light casting an unwanted light into their eyes, you could tell because Tamara was covering her eyes and Edd's were covered by shades. Matt blinked at them, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains closed.

It was a little dark, with only the light coming from the living room lighting it up slightly so they could see still. Edd took off the shades and hunched over his cereal. Tamara yawned and stretched out.

"Uhm Tamara and Edd, it's Halloween do you think we coul-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

Edd looked at Matt, "I'm agreeing with Tamar-"

"I'll buy you all the cola you want!"

Edd sat up straighter, "Deal"

"Wait what?! I did not agree with this" Tamara sat up straighter as well, fist slamming on the table.

"Two against one Tamara we're doing it"

"I don't even have my money on me"

Edd thought for a second before responding, "Then we'll just buy you one" he shrugged.

Tamara groaned and stood up from the table.

* * *

Later that day we find Tamara, Edd and Matt in a costume store, people rushing around to get their last minute costume. There wasn't any good costumes, as they were all taken earlier in the month, so they were just looking around for something to make due.

"Hey Tamara you should be a cat!"

"No way"

Matt pouted before putting the cat ears on Tamara's head, "There!"

Tamara just stared at Matt before shrugging and walking away to find something to go with it.

Despite her complaining, it wouldn't really be that bad to go trick or treating with Matt and Edd, it wouldn't be that bad probably... Keyword: Probably. If they were anything Like Ell and Matilda then disaster would happen, and they would end up doing something crazy and might end up in holding.

She can't even remember how many times they ended up in holding, or that one time they were almost sent to jail for five years.

She looked around the aisle, finding long cat tail with a clip. She looked around some more and found a collar with a cat print on it, it also came with a leash. She snorted at the kinky item (at least in her head it was kinky) and grabbed it.

She looked around and grabbed a better pair of ears before walking away to go find Edd and Matt. When she found them Edd was carrying face paint and a black long sleeved, and had a skeleton mask too. Matt had something folded in his arms that was purple with stars on it, also a witches hat. There was also a wand beside it.

"You guys got what you wanted?" She asked, they both nodded and they walked towards the cashier.

* * *

"So we go out at five, get some candy then be back by 8 so we can eat it all and watch movies"

Matt and Tamara nodded, both dressed in their costumes and holding pillow cases eagerly like little children. Tamara was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans (was bought earlier), with black gloves, the tail and cat ears. Then there was Matt's favorite accessory, the collar. He was holding onto it and earlier he was patting her head like a cat.

She also had the actual cat on her shoulder.

Matt was dressed up as a wizard, as he said, with a purple cape with stars on it, and his wizards hat and wand in hand. Under it he was wearing grey suspenders and a black t-shirt. Edd himself had a black turtle neck with a skeleton body on it that went a little past his wrists. He also had black pants with painted bones on them, and black shoes. He borrowed gloves from Tom, or Tamara.

He grabbed the skull mask and put it on, grabbing his own pillow case and walking out the door with his two friends (were they friends? He hasn't known Tamara for long but she was pretty much Tom, as she actually was but from another dimension. The only things different was that Tamara didn't drink as much and she was more sensitive to others, but she was still an asshole time to time)

They walked down the sidewalk, deciding to just go to their neighbours houses first. They skipped Eduardo (apparently Elana's male counter parts name) and went to the next neighbour. Edd knocked on the door as Matt and Tamara stood behind him.

"Trick or treat!" They all said, well for Tamara is was more monotone. The woman at the door raised her brow, "How old are you?"

"413"

"17"

"23"

The woman rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Y'know what, I don't care here take half of the bowl, there aren't any children in this neighbourhood anyways" she says and proceeds to give them all a handful. They all shout in glee and run to the next house.

* * *

About three hours later they all had at least two and a half pillow cases full. Somehow they ended up stealing a persons car and driving away from said person and ending up crashing into someone's house, which was actually only a block away from their house.

A woman came running into the room they crashed in, screaming and yelling at them... something about her son or whatever.

When the person called the police they all ran to the house like the devil was chasing them.

They all collapsed on the couch panting.

After a while it went silent, with them all looking in different directions before they broke out onto laughter.

"Did you see her face?"

"I think one of her parents were a grape"

"Matt that's impossible"

"But Tamara/Tom's parents-"

"ShHHHHhhh"


	5. Chapter 5

When everything had settled down it was 9, and because of how much they walked/runned Tamara was exhausted, so was Edd who had fallen asleep on the couch after their laughing fit. Tamara had woken him up and dragged him to his room and dropped him on the floor and walked to her own room to sleep.

Matt however stayed up and watched TV while eating his candy, as unlike Tamara and Edd he was physically fit, or at least he says he is, and to him that was 'nothing' though he was panting when they collapsed on the cough. He just grinned and sat on the couch after telling them goodnight.

when 10 pm rolled around Matt was still watching TV while munching on candy, sort of bored because there was no one to watch the show with, but didn't dare wake Tamara. If Tamara was anything like Tom then she would kick his ass. But Edd wouldn't really mind being woken up... okay he would but he couldn't do anything to Matt.

Matt was just about to go ask Edd to watch movies with him when there was a knock at the door. He looked curiously over at the door and walked towards it. When he opened he was met with the sight of a small blond girl wearing a cape with her hood up. She grinned up at him and he didn't notice the slightly pointed teeth she had.

"Trick or treat!"

He raised a brow and slammed the door in her face, hoping to get his message across. He walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling the bowl of candy on his lap and relaxing into the chair again like he once was.

He then remembered that he got up for something, and then remembered that he was going to wake Edd up to watch The Children with him. He however was drawn to the sight of the same little girl standing in front of the screen. But she was in front of it, she was in it instead. His brow furrowed and he tried changing the channel, but she was still there.

He tried it again, and she was still there, and then he tried again and again and oh wait guess what, she was still there with that menacing grin that sent shivers down his spine, and they weren't the good ones, they were the bad fearful ones. He moved back and tried another channel but the lights flickered this time, making him look up and have a fearful look in his eyes.

He looked back at the screen, hoping that the little girl wasn't there, she was but then she leaped.

Yes she _leaped_ from the screen onto him.

* * *

Tamara groaned and turned over as yet another scream was heard. Couldn't they just get a hotel room?!

She heard someone open the door and she hoped that they would just leave, because she was tired as hell and didn't care even if they promised to watch The Cats and eat sweets all night and let her have most of the couch.

The door closed and she sighed in relief and snuggled into her pillows, but felt the bed dip behind her. She hummed in annoyance and turned around to see two glowing eyes. She did a double take and noticed it was Matt.

"Uhh... what's up with your eyes?"

He didn't say anything and just looked up and looked around her room. She growled and kicked him off the bed and turned around. She grunted when the bed was tipped over, and let out a yelp when the bed fell on top of her.

She cursed everything in the book, letting out a string of threats. She heard another scream and heard footsteps run in the direction.

Her eye twitched as she crawled out from under the bed that had made everything on her bedside table tip over and had ripped a loose poster off the wall. She looked towards the door and growled again.

When she gets her hands on Matt she was going to do some very bad things. Probably not kill him but she will either beat him to an inch of his life or delete everything on his computer.

She stomped over to the door and slammed it open, seeing Matt and Edd rolling on the ground.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP KNOCK IT OFF GUYS!"

She looked around and saw a little girl floating in the air. The girl grinned and floated up to Tamara with an outstretched hand, and as it started glowing, her grin widened, razor sharp teeth in full view.

She was still tired and she realized it was this kids fault that she didn't have her rest, and so she stomped up to the girl and grabbed her by the pigtail and dragged her out of the hallway. The little girl was screaming and kicked so she picked her up and walked to the door, opening it and then throwing the girl onto the cement sidewalk.

"Get out of here you little shit!"

And with that Tamara slammed the door shut, walking back into the hallway where Edd and Matt were trying to choke each other. Then they stopped, their eyes going back to normal, and realizing what they were doing. They then looked at Tamara who was glowering at them.

"Tamara how could she not possess your mind?" Edd asked, and Tamara just gave a small smile, "You can't possess something twice" She then yawned and leaned against the wall and fell to the floor with a snore.

The two males watched as she started to sleep on the floor.

"What does that mean Edd?"

Edd just shrugged and walked over to Tamara. Despite Tamara being smaller than Tom, she was still Edd's height at 5'7, so he wasn't sure about being able to carrying her. "Hey Matt can you take her to her room for me, thanks" he said walking away yawning.

Matt was the tallest out of their group, at 6'1, then Tom who was 6'9 and then Edd who was 6'7, so it was easy for Matt to lift Tamara up bridal style.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Tamara can we go fishing?"

Said woman looked up from the fridge, eyebrow raised, "Why are you asking me? Ask Edd"

Matt looked to Edd, who was eating cereal, "Hey Edd-"

"Sure"

"REALLY?!"

Edd yawned, "Yeah why not?"

Tamara kicked the fridge closed and walked over to the table placing down a plate of waffles. She yawned loudly, outstretching her arms and relaxing into a chair. When she was fine she looked at Red.

"Do we even have any fishing supplies?"

Add looked up in though,"uh... I don't think so... We may need to buy somethings but I believe I have two fishing poles and a hat..."

"So... Nothing... Okay well we should go to the store then and maybe we can go today... Matt how much money to you got?"

Matt hummed in thought as he munched on a piece of toast,"I think I have 300"

"Matt how to you have that much money?"

"Work!"

"But you only get paid 100 every month"

"And that lady whose house we crashed into on Halloween!"

Edd dropped his spoon, "you stole money?"

"Mhm!"

Edd and Tamara looked at each other before sighing.

* * *

Later that day the group were walking down an aisle, Tamara lagging behind and looking at all the fishing equipment on the shelves. She looked outside and to her complete amazement was a harpoon gun surrounded by... were those pirates?

She looked at Edd and Matt, before running out the store and too the pirates.

They were in the parking lot with pieces of broken wood around them.

She grinned and waved her arms to get their attention, "Hey! Pirate dudes! How much would it be to buy that harpoon gun from you?!"

* * *

Tamara ignored Edds stare, as she continued to caress the harpoon gun. In the end she didn't have enough money, but she instead sold the couches and was able to take the harpoon. When Edd and Matt ran out looking for her they couldn't find her so they instead went back to the house and found her sitting in the back on a huge harpoon gun.

Edd had been furious that she sold the couches and she responded by saying that she payed for those couches and were hers so they couldn't do anything, she also said the house was under her name, or Toms name... same thing.

Edd couldn't exactly say anything after that but he still glared at her as he sat on the floor trying to get their fishing rods ready.

* * *

"So Edd when are we leaving?!"

"Soon just... get the car ready I guess"

"Okay! Tamara wanna help me?" Tamara just shrugged and walked out the back, leaving Matt sighing and walking out the front.

Edd sighed, nothing really changed since Tamara and Tom made the switch between dimensions, but even then he sort of missed Tom. Tamara and Tom were the same person, but Edd sort of missed the more scorching and hurtful comments Tom made, or the bottles of alchohal he would find in the toilet.

Tamara was amazing, just as amazing as Tom, and if this female version of Edd was anything like him then she might be missing Tamara too. He wonders how she is dealing with Tom, and to be honest he wouldn't be surprised if he already made one of the girl versions of him and Matt cry.

Tom was insensitive to everyone, totally different than how he was as a child. Edd things it has to do with either puberty or the drinking. (He knows it's the drinking, he just doesn't want to believe it). Tamara could be just as insensitive as him, but was mostly just indifferent.

Edd wondered if this Ell missed Tamara, he would too if she were to leave.

Edd decided to finally go outside, and just stared at the harpoon attached to the back of the car, before sighing and walking over to Matt and Tamara who were already sitting in the car. Tamara was in the drivers seat, the engine already started.

Edd sat down in the passengers side, moving the fishing rods out of the way.

* * *

Fishing wasn't that amazing, because for some reason Tamara thought it would be a good idea to use her new harpoon to catch fish, and ended up catching a whale and getting them banned from ever going fishing in that area again. Edd was being salty about it while Tamara was humming something and Matt was looking into his fishing bowl.

Matt suddenly shouted at them from the back, "Sir Swims-Swims-A-Lot exploded! Can we go fishing?" Edd groaned, "We just went fishing and because of Tamara we are banned from ever going to that area"

Tamara scoffed, "Hey that giant harpoon gun is an important part of this family, you never let me, well Ell doesn't, and I'm pretty sure you don't let Tom.. EVER get something nice because you guys break it.. I believe, not sure but since this dimension and mine are pretty much the same it's probably true"

Edd rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Tamara you sold the sofas to buy it!"

Tamara snarled at Edd, "I'll harpoon us a new one"

Edd grumbled under his breath as they pulled up to the house, utterly and thoroughly done with the woman, "I'll harpoon you a new one..."

Her eye twitched and she huffed, getting out the car and walking to where the harpoon gun was, leaving Edd and Matt to bring everything inside. When Edd and Matt walked into the house they both split going to do whatever they wanted, Edd going to go to the pool room. It honestly was just filled with water... they didn't really use it for anything, so he should probably drain it... but how was that going to work?

He shrugged.

Matt however went to go eat cereal while watching his fish swim around.

Tamara smiled and hummed softly as she carried her harpoons to her room, and as she did she wondered when Edd would stop being a little bitch about the couches and realize that they could just sell a bunch of Matts crap without him knowing, he wouldn't realize they took things from him anyways, because they do it all the time.

"Harpoons, Harpoons, they're better then spoons~ Harpoons-"

She was turning the corner when she realized that someone was standing in front of her door picking all the locks she had on there, and as quick as she could she dropped the harpoons, all but one, and held up the pointed end to the person.

"Who the hell are you?!" she said, trying to keep her voice normal as possible. The person looked up and stopped picking the lock, and looked at Tamara with wide eyes. Tamara's eyes were narrowed as she jabbed it in their direction to make her point.

"Uhh..."


End file.
